


Game Night

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnspiration, Games, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck and Death have found way to keep themselves entertained. They better hope that Sam and Dean never find out.</p>
<p>Written for the prompt:  omniscient POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

"What shall we bet this time?" Chuck asked as he sat down in the matching armchair that sat next to Death.

"I don't think I shall _wager_ with you anymore. You know as well as I do that you cheat."

"I've never cheated. I am insulted that you would even say such a thing."

"You're cheating now."

"I'm _not_ cheating."

"You know every possible outcome. How is that not cheating?"

"Death, you know how this plays out as well as I do. That's why we added the Winchester boys to our cast of players."

"Remind me why set this game in motion?"

"After you've sampled every tasty treat for the numerous county fairs you insists on dragging us to what else do we have to do?"

"We could always scrub the planet and start over?"

"I like this one. I finally got the right ratio of land mass to water."

"I'm glad you learned your lesson after the one that had the walking fish roaming the lands. They were odd looking."

"Death, you liked them well enough to spread the merfolk mythology to the sailors that were close to dying on this planet."

"Okay, I might have helped spread that around. That has nothing to do with why we thought Sam and Dean Winchester would be a good addition to our little game."

"I wish you would stop calling it a game. It makes it sound like we watching the next bad reality show. _'The Winchester Brothers versus whatever supernatural being is stupid enough to try to eat them'_."

"I think that name is a little long."

" _How to piss off a Winchester_?"

"Now you're being crass. Why people still believe you have any class is beyond me."

"I have good P.R. people."

"Even the people that have met _Chuck_ have nice things to say about him. That means they are saying nice things about you. I will never understand how humans think."

"I'm a nice guy."

"If you're such a _nice guy_ why am I the one that is always cleaning up the mess Dean and Sam leave behind after our _game night_?"

"Even Death has a soft spot for them."

 

"Oh, I do not. I have no soft spots."

"You do, Admit it you like them. Well, you like Dean. I would bet he is one of your favorite people."

"That's hardly a compliment. That's like saying he is least revolting bug in the science museum."

"If that's true why haven't you permanently reaped him yet?"

"Are you kidding me? You know what kind of havoc they would cause if I had. How many times have we tried that? It never ends well for anyone."

"Fair enough. So our normal rules apply? You get to play with Dean and I get Sam." Chuck was practically bouncing in his chair.

"If I have to pick between the two I will take Dean." Death sighed.

"See, you do like him." Chuck smirked.

"He at least provides good snacks."

"If he ever found out he is your choice of living doll that may change."

"No doubt. What will they be fighting this week?"

"This week was my pick, so sit back and be surprised."

"I hate when you think you're being cute and clever."

"This will be one of my best picks yet."

The two beings settled into their chair and watched as Sam and Dean's image slowly materialized on the black wall in front of them.

"Gabriel! Why would you allow Gabriel to be near them?" Death asked him.

"I think they can teach Gabriel something about family. You know as well as I do that he is an important part of the bonus round."

"This will not end well." Death warned him.

"Death, if I bring out the pizza, will you shut up and enjoy the show?"

"I do need to see what you did so I can plan my moves for next week."

“That’s the spirit Death. Now let’s pick the prize for this week.”

“The winner gets a free move to be played at his choosing?”

“Deal!” Chuck exclaimed and handed Death a large tray of pizza and garlic knots.


End file.
